Odc. 7 Ziemia i Kosmos - Wyjaśnicie mi ?
Cztery dni po pokonaniu Różowego Ametrynu. Jaspis* odrodziła się rano. I zauważyła Fuksyt. J-Czeeść co robisz ? Fuksyt akurat robiła naleśniki. Popatrzyła się na Jaspis podeszła do niej i zabańkowała ją. Jaspis słyszała Fuksyt ale Fuksyt nie słyszała Jaspis. FU-Kiedy Angel się odrodzi pogadamy. Wieczorem Jaspis ucięła sobie drzemkę w bańce. A w tym czasie Aura zregenerowała się. Fuksyt od razu podbiegła do niej i zabańkowała. Pół godziny później fuzja rozbiła bańki. Na stole były podane odgrzane dla nich naleśniki. J-No nareszcie miałam już dość tej bańki. AA-No dla ciebie !!! Dla mnie to było piekło !!! Do nikogo odezwać się nie można !!! FU-Dobrze spokojnie. Przedstawię się mam na imię Fuksyt. AA-Cześć jestem Angel Aura Kwarc*. Miło mi cię poznać musisz mi tyle opowiedzie... FU-Opowiem ale najpierw usiądźmy przy stole i zjedzmy naleśniki. O i mi też miło was poznać Auro i Jaspis. Wszystkie usiadły przy stole i Angel zaczęła pałaszować naleśniki. FU-Dobrze a teraz wytłumaczycie mi dlaczego Różowa zniszczyła połowę Violet town ? (Cisza). FU-Czy wy zdajecie sobie sprawę jak Awenturyn* i Zoisyt* się bały ? Bały się o siebie , bały się o was i bały się o ludzi i całe miasteczko. Ja powstałam dlatego bo Ametryn zniszczyłaby całe miasteczko. Pomyślcie co by się stało gdyby ona rozbiła je obydwie ? Albo zabiła wszystkich ludzi ? (Jaki dramat :( ). J-Bo my straciłyśmy... AA-Kontrolę nad nią. J-Ona wykorzystywała nasze moce i naszą siłę. AA-Próbowałyśmy ją rozłączyć ale... J-Nie dało rady. Więziła nas i mogła was skruszyć. Wtedy wszyscy zaczęli płakać i przytulili się do siebie. AA-Wszystkie was tak bardzo kocham. Nie wybaczyła bym sobie jakby wam się coś stało. J-Ja też. FU-Ja tak samo. Dobrze mam pomysł może wybaczmy sobie wszystkie ? J-Zgoda. AA-Tak ! Położyły się i poszły spać. (oprócz Jaspis która tylko leżała). Rano Jaspis wróciła z porannego treningu i ku zdziwieniu zobaczyła Fuksyt jak sprząta dom. J-Co ty tu robisz ? FU-Sprzątam bo nienawidzę bałaganu. Angel zapomniała że w tym tygodniu ma posprzątać. Więc ja to robię. W ogóle to już nie musicie sprzątać ja to robię. J-Ale mi chodzi o co ty tu jeszcze robisz. Nie powinnaś się już rozłączyć ? FU-Nie jakoś nie mam ochoty się rozłączać. J-Dawno nie... Nagle zaczęło padać a Aura weszła do chatki. AA-Cześć !!! Widzicie jak pada ? FU-Leje jak scebra hehe. AA-O Fuksyt nie spodziewałam się cie... FU-Dobrze. Wiem co tu się dzieję. I dobrze wiem co zrobić. J-No nareszcie... FU-Spędzamy ze sobą za mało czasu ! Wtedy na siłę przytuliła ich. FU-Pooglądamy sobie na nowym telewizorze który znalazłam w opuszczonej chacie starego Joe. J-Że niby co ? FU-Wiem sama tego nie rozumiałam ale przeczytałam instrukcję która leżała pod starą kanapą starego Joe ! Używa się do tego pilota. Bo wiecie pilot pilotuje telewizor. Klikasz ten czerwony guzik i wybierasz sobie cyfrę. Na przykład 1. Telewizor chwilę stękał ale w końcu włączył się. Reporter-Dzień dobry państwu , dziś opowiem państwu o wydarzeniu które zdarzyło się pięć dni temu. W Australii. W jednym miasteczku zdarzyło się coś niesamowitego. W miasteczku Violet town znanej z wielu owoców,warzyw i przypraw pojawił się potwór. Potwór nosił na sobie ubranie , miał cztery pary oczu i skórę koloru różowo pomarańczowego oraz pięć przerażających kończyn. Z niektórych źródeł uważa się że to kosmita. Za parę miesięcy służby specjalne sprawdzą całą wyspę (nie wiem jak ? ) i zobaczą czy nie kryję się tam coś tajemniczego. Ale to nie wszystko. Zdaję się że pojawił się tam jeszcze jeden kosmita. Miał on morsko filetową skórę , cztery oczy i także nosił ubranie. To ten kosmita pokonał drugiego. Jeśli chcą państwo dowiedzieć się więcej to pojedzcie na wyspę spice która leży w Ameryce Północnej. To tyle na ten temat a teraz o... Fuksyt wyłączyła telewizor. FU-Słuchajcie. Nie jesteśmy... Nagle rozłączyła się. z-Bezpieczni. AW-Nie jesteśmy bezpieczni ? Z-Nie słyszałaś ? Za parę miesięcy przyślą tutaj jakieś służby specjalne. J-Mogą nas odkryć. Dlatego proponuje wynieść się. AA-Ale na ile ? J-Teraz mamy Marzec a skoro przyjadą tu chyba w Czerwcu to wyniesiemy się w Maju. AW-Jaspis skąd ty się na tym znasz ? J-Jest wiele rzeczy których o mnie nie wiecie. No to ustalone ? Z-Tak. AA-OK. AW-Dobra ale to dopiero za... J-2 miesiące. AW-Dokładnie więc mamy jeszcze wiele czasu. AA-Słuchajcie chyba wszyscy jesteśmy trochę zmęczeni ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Zapomnijmy o tym i chodźmy spać. THE END. Postacie * Awenturyn * * Jaspis * * Angel Aura Kwarc* * Fuksyt * Zoisyt* * Różowy Ametryn (wspomniana) * Reporterka (w telewizji) * Służny specjalne (wspomniane) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność LoveLapisKuba